SasoDei The War
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Sequel to Fangs and Fur. It has been a year since Sasori started living with the vampire known as Deidara but issues are beginning to rise. Sasori over works, Deidara feels ignored, and there are whispers of a war between the races. Will everyone survive?


SasoDei – The War

Sequel to Fangs and Fur

Sasori was running along the footpath in lycan form, with the half-full moon hanging in the sky high above. The vampire that he was after was getting closer with each second that went by, completely oblivious to the werewolf that was hunting it down. Sasori gained speed as he bolted down the footpath, intent on capturing his prey. The moonlight shone in his oddly brown eyes, a weird trait considering that all werewolves had crimson orbs, just as vampires only had red eyes as well.

He finally caught sight of his prey, which at last became aware of the werewolf following behind it. The vampire slowly turned around to look at Sasori, but didn't even make a move to run away. Sasori leapt forward, knocking the creature to the ground and pinning it to the sidewalk with his massive paws. The werewolf growled dangerously down at the creature, and the vampire simply blinked up at him…With a pair of eyes which were as weird as the lycan's. His orbs were just like forget-me-not flowers, beautiful and blue. The vampire gave a pout up at Sasori, pursing his lips childishly. "Aw, come on Danna, un~" The lycan simply growled down at the brat, due to his lack of ability to speak English in werewolf form, and the blonde being unable to understand canine-speech. But the vampire was able to read his thoughts, so it didn't require any verbal communication. "Okay, I know you're angry cause I'm not supposed to be out at night, but you were away on a mission, and I got bored alone." Sasori's response was just the give an even deeper, menacing growl. The vampire, known as Deidara, gave a sigh on annoyance. "Fine, I'll come home. It's boring out here anyway, un." Sasori gave a short snort and paced back a few steps, picking the blonde up with his jaws carefully. Deidara struggled a little, but gave up after a few seconds, knowing that it was futile.

-x-

As soon as they got inside of their home, and the door was shut behind them, Sasori dropped the blonde onto the floor. Deidara groaned in pain and sat up, glaring at the werewolf. Sasori rolled his eyes and reverted into human form, stretching his muscles slightly. "That's the third time this month, Brat. I've told you a million times that you are not to go out during the night time. It is alright during the days, but not at night. Werewolves go hunting vampires when the sun isn't out, and not all lycans are like I am. They'll kill any of your kind they come across." Sasori went over to the folded pile of clothes he had put out before he'd transformed, slipping them on. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Deidara gave a shrug and got to his feet, grimacing down at his own clothes. "Ew, you got stupid mutt slobber all over me, un." He gave a sigh and exited the room. Sasori rolled his eyes and, finally dressed, followed after the blonde. Deidara had moved into the lounge room and was sitting beside the two pet beds, currently petting the two sleeping dogs, Hiruko and Sandaime. "So, there is a rumour going around that the rebel mutts are planning on starting a war against the vampires."

"That's confidential information, Brat." The red head sneered at the blonde, folding his arms. "Now are you going to take my warning about never going outside at night, or are we going to be having this conversation again sometime soon?"

Deidara pouted and stopped petting the two dogs, crossing his arms childishly. "It's not my fault that I've been dying from starvation, un. You haven't let me have a drink for two and a half weeks. I mean, for the majority of the night you are at work, and then in the day you are always too tired to have any fun. You go straight to bed and make me sleep on the couch, un."

Sasori sneered at the blonde and brushed some hairs away from his own neck. "Fine then, dinner is served." Deidara scoffed and shook his head, causing Sasori to give a sigh. "See? Whenever I offer you stewardship, you just deny it."

Deidara rolled his eyes and stood up from the floor, running a hand through his hair. "It's not fun without the sex, un." He traipsed forward to Sasori, nuzzling his face against the offered neck. "It'll only hurt you if it isn't during the heat of climax, and then you'll get pissed off at me for hurting you."

"Shut up and drink already." Deidara gave a sigh and sunk his fangs into Sasori's neck. The red head groaned in excruciating pain, the feeling not pleasurable in the least like it usually was. He pushed the blonde away from him, and Deidara fell onto his butt with a groan. Sasori rubbed his wounded neck, not at all pleased by the on going ache. "Fuck…"

"See? Feeding isn't fun unless it is during sex, un." The blonde retracted his fangs and gave a sigh. "I didn't even get any blood, and I'm still dying from starvation." Deidara stood up and made another step towards Sasori, but the red head just stopped him.

"I'm tired, another time, Brat." Sasori turned and traipsed to his bedroom door. "Sleep on the couch tonight and don't go out again." With that said he disappeared into his room, leaving the blonde alone.

Deidara gave a sigh of annoyance walking to the lounge-suite and sitting down on it. They had been living together for about a year now, but the lack of sex had only started two months ago. The longest he had been denied was three weeks. "I'm starting to think that he just _wants _me to roll over and die, un." He shook his head in lament, wishing that Sasori would let him feed every _once_ in a while. "What am I? A dog?" The blonde looked over at the two sleeping canines, his eye twitching slightly. "Hell, I'd be treated better if I was a dog, un." Deidara lay down on the sofa, trying to find a comfortable position.

Sasori lay on his bed, feeling at the wound on his neck. Dammit, feeding the Brat never hurt that much during sex. He just didn't need all this shit. First there was his job of killing vampires, then there was his job of trying to keep his vampire lover both satisfied and alive, and now there was a group of werewolves who were planning on starting an entire war against the vampires! He gave a sigh of frustration and shook his head slowly. He didn't need all this shit.

-x-

The Akatsuki stood before their leader, lined up in a single row. There were seven members in total, including their leader. The formation included of Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu and Tobi, with Pein in front of them all. "I'm sure you are all aware of the group, Konoha, who have been antagonizing the vampire leaders to try and start a war." The group nodded simultaneously, and Pein returned the gesture. "They have requested that we join their group. They have a vast number of members, but none are as powerful as we are…" The organisation was silent as they waited to listen to what their leader would announce. "I've agreed with their terms. We are at war with the vampires as of now."

-x-

Sasori sighed with exhaustion as he entered his house, shutting the door behind him. There were a few barks, leading to Sasori's two dogs running to meet him. The red head kneeled down on the floor, petting his beloved canines. "Okay, where is Deidara?"

_Pack brothers mate? Where is he, Hiruko?_

_I think he was in Pack Brothers room._

The red head nodded and thanked the two dogs in their language, standing up. Sasori walked to his bedroom door, bracing himself as he opened it. Sure enough, Deidara was sprawled on his bed, naked and giving him a seductive smirk. "Welcome home, un~"

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He traipsed to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress. "I'm really not in the mood, Brat."

Deidara sneered and lifted himself partly into the air to glare at the red head. "You're never in the mood anymore, un!" Sasori scoffed and leaned down, bringing the blonde into a soft kiss. Deidara eagerly pressed back, only to have Sasori pull away after a few seconds. The vampire gave a short growl and grabbed onto the red head, dragging him down on top of the blonde. "Dammit, Danna, I need blood and if you don't let me have any of yours then I will be forced to go and drink someone else's!"

Sasori sighed in defeat and leaned down, giving the blonde a short kiss. "Do you even realise what is going on? Pein has agreed to join up with the rebel werewolves in the war against your kind."

Deidara gave a gasp of fake concern. "...Yeah, I don't care, un. Now less talk, more sex." The blonde wrapped his legs around Sasori's hips, tugging on him roughly.

Sasori sighed and sat up, beginning to hastily take off his clothes. "Fine, but let's make it quick." He finished getting naked and moved to tease Deidara's left nipple. The blonde gave a quiet moan, wrapping his arms around the red head. Sasori decided to skip the foreplay and go straight to the sex. He moved a hand up to the blonde's mouth and without delay inserted three fingers into the orifice. The vampire immediately began to suck on the digits, almost desperately as Sasori rubbed their hips together. The red head grew bored and he removed the fingers from Deidara's mouth, instantly moving them to the blonde's entrance. Straight away Sasori inserted two digits, and then a third almost immediately after. Deidara hissed in pain, but didn't complain, knowing of the red head's impatience. Sasori removed his fingers and positioned himself at the blonde's entrance. Immediately, he gave a thrust in, colliding directly with the familiar bundle of nerves, causing Deidara to cry out in pleasure.

"Danna!" He dug his nails into Sasori's back, as the red head continued to thrust in and out of the blonde with inhuman strength. Deidara cried out in pleasure, moving his hips with Sasori's. The red head was reminded of just how fucking good it felt to fuck the blonde, but he was also reminded of just how exhausting it was as well. Sasori continued to pound into the blonde, using his unimaginable strength to hit Deidara's prostate gland directly every time. The vampire gave a cry of bliss, and the next thing that the red head knew; there was a sharp, unbearable, pain in his neck. Deidara began to drink his blood, but Sasori couldn't bear the throbbing ache, pushing himself away from and out of the blonde, shooting him a death glare. The vampire eagerly lapped up the tiny bit of blood which he had managed to get, appearing to savour the taste. Deidara blinked as he came to his senses and gave Sasori a quick apologetic look. "Shit, sorry Danna…I got a bit excited…"

Sasori sneered and rubbed at the wound on his neck, angered by the stupid leech. He pointed to the door and glared daggers at Deidara. "_Out_."

The blonde gave him a hurt look, and a soft whimper. "But Danna, we didn't even cum and I didn't get enough blood to even satisfy my hunger a _little_, un." He made a move to crawl over to the red head, but Sasori stopped him.

"I. Said. _Out._" The red head growled dangerously, and the blonde begrudgingly stood up, moping as he sauntered out the bedroom. Sasori sneered in distaste, rubbing once again at the aching wound on his neck. Dammit! Fucking bloodsucker! The red head flopped down onto his bed, remaining still for a few seconds before moving his hand to his throbbing erection, beginning to pump him self roughly.

Deidara collapsed onto the couch, burying his head into the cushions with a groan. "Fuck!" His hunger had been barely satisfied and now he had a fucking _hard-on_ to deal with. Fucking werewolf! Why the fuck was he still hanging around with a jerk that got touchy just because Deidara bit him before they had climaxed? He was sick of his love towards the red head being unrequited, and he was just tired of the entire situation. Okay, so he knew that Sasori really did love him, because he could read the werewolf's mind, but was it so hard for the red head to show it every now and then? Deidara was just plain sick of it.

-x-

Kakuzu and Sasori both sat in Pein's office, their leader directly opposite them. "I am aware to the fact that the both of you have taken on vampire lovers, and truthfully, I don't really care." Kakuzu shot the red head a look of shock, having been unaware to the fact that Sasori hadn't actually killed Deidara. "We are expecting a war in the near future, so if you don't want your lovers to be slaughtered along with their brethren, convince them to stay away from the battle front. In the case that they disagree, then remember this. Vampires are our enemy. If you see your lover in danger, then don't help them, and if you end up in battle with them…I expect you to not hesitate to kill. Is that understood?" They both nodded in agreement, and Pein gave a sigh. "I apologize that it had to come to this, and personally I hope that they agree to not partake in the fighting…You may go, I shall give you the night off to convince your lovers."

They nodded once again, stood up and thanked him before leaving the room. Kakuzu immediately shot Sasori yet another look of shock. "You never told me that you had a vampire as a mate. I told you about Hidan, but I guess you don't trust me." The brunette gave a fake performance of moping, before giving a slight smirk. "So what's his name?"

The red head gave a sigh, deciding to come clean. "Deidara. You know, that S-Classed vampire I had to kill last year around the same time you told me that you were dating Hidan. How is your relationship going?"

"Pretty good. We argue a lot, but the sex makes up for it." Kakuzu gave a shrug and they both exited the building, continuing to walk in the same direction. "How about your relationship?"

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Pretty bad. Because of work I'm really worn out when I get home, and Deidara complains that he doesn't get a lot of sex. Not to mention the fact that I've recently found out that biting is only pleasurable after intercourse. Any other time at it is just painful as hell."

"Yeah, I found that out a bit ago." Kakuzu gave a shrug and they continued forward. "Just don't keep Deidara hungry for too long. I once didn't feed Hidan for a week, and he almost left."

"I can beat that, I once didn't feed Deidara for three weeks, and he ended up tying me to the bed and raping himself on my shaft." He shrugged and Kakuzu gave him a stare as if he were crazy.

"Three weeks? How the hell did he even survive that? I've heard that vampires turn to dust after two weeks without blood…"

"Deidara is special." He shrugged and gave a sigh. "Yeah, it's been two and a half weeks since I last let him feed properly. He managed to suck a little blood yesterday, but I got pissed off at him and didn't let him have anymore."

Kakuzu gave a whistle, and stopped as they reached the brunette's house. "Well, you have the whole night off, so you've got plenty of time to make it up to him."

Sasori shrugged and gave his friend a small wave in goodbye. "Yeah, I guess I should apologize to him. I've just been pretty stressed out recently, and I've been taking it out on him a bit. See you, Kakuzu." The male nodded and walked off into his own house, leaving Sasori alone. The red head gave a hum and started to traipse home.

-x-

Sasori shut the door behind him, giving a sigh as he swallowed his pride. "Deidara, there is something I need to say…" The entire house was silent, which the red head knew was a bad sign. He walked into the lounge-room, finding both of his dogs were sound asleep, a not particularly odd occurrence. Sasori moved to his bedroom, bracing himself as he opened the door, but was faintly surprised when he found the room was empty. The red head growled and stormed back to the front of his house, beginning to take his clothes off. "Dammit, he's gone out again!"

-x-

Sasori was running down the sidewalk in lycan form, following Deidara's scent trail. He stopped when he suddenly arrived at Kakuzu's house, surprised to find said male in werewolf form. Kakuzu looked at him, and they began to speak in canine-speech. "Is something wrong?"

Kakuzu nodded his large wolf head, giving a slight annoyed snarl. "Yeah, Hidan has disappeared and I don't know where he has gone. What about you? What are you doing in lycan form?"

Sasori gave a snort and a short growl. "Deidara has run off. I keep telling him not to go out at night, but he never listens to me." He sighed and shook his head in annoyance. "We'll search for them together. Judging by Deidara's scent pattern, I believe that they are most likely travelling in a pair." Kakuzu nodded and they both began following the trail.

-x-

Sasori practically collapsed onto his bed in utter exhaustion. He and Kakuzu had been searching all night, but hadn't been able to track down the vampires. They had both agreed to give up before the sun had risen, and wait for their lovers to return home on their own. Sasori snuggled into the bed sheets, trying to get into a comfortable position.

-x-

"Akatsuki," Pein traipsed in front of the group of werewolves, as stoic as ever, "the head on war against the vampires will begin in a weeks time at noon in Shinsho Field. Our side is estimated to consist of 130 werewolves, while the vampires are estimated to almost double our numbers at 250. For the fight, I have constructed armour for you which is of highly sophisticated technology." Pein gestured to the cloak which he wore. It was black with a high collar, and dotted in several places with large red clouds. "This cloak is made of a material which is too tough for vampires to bite through, and as you can see, it protects the neck area. But the most beneficial factor is this…" Pein suddenly altered into his werewolf form, and the cloak altered with him. The clouds solidified and doubled, turning into hard, red and white metal plates. The armour stretched across Pein's back, around his neck, and covered all weak spots with only the occasional small gap to enable movement. Their leader paced back and forth a few times and then transformed back into human form. As he did so, the armour also reverted back to the black, white and red cloak. Pein looked around the group, and pointed to a box which sat in the corner of the room. "Take a uniform. They are unique to the seven of us, and whilst the other werewolves will also be wearing armour, ours are of higher protection." They all nodded, and Pein gave a hum. "Very well."

-x-

Deidara had still not returned home, and nothing had been heard of him in half a week. Sasori sat on the floor, petting his two dogs rather solemnly. He had only lived with the blonde for a year, but now that he'd been without him for a few days, he actually felt sort of lonely. The red head had been perfectly satisfied with his life before he had met Deidara. A job which took up his nights, lazy days with just his two dogs for company. But now he couldn't help but worry about the fucking brat. Was he dying from starvation? Was he drinking someone else's blood? Sasori was frustrated with himself.

_Where is Pack Brother's Mate gone?_

Sasori gave a sigh and shook his head. "I don't know where he is."

-x-

Deidara gave a groan, burying his head into the pillow of the hotel room, trying to suppress his hunger pains. God, it had been three weeks since he had last fed and he was in serious agony. Usually two weeks without food was enough to kill a normal vampire, and Deidara guessed that four weeks was probably his own limit. "How long has it been since you last fucking ate, Blondie? You're fucking wasting away!"

Hidan sat on the other hotel bed, raising an eyebrow at Deidara. The blonde whimpered slightly and clutched at his aching stomach. "Three weeks, un."

The albino vampire swore in shock and quickly got to his feet. "We gotta fucking get some blood into you! You don't even have to sleep with anyone! I'll go get you some bitch and you can-"

"It's not that simple!" Deidara sat up, trying to take his mind off of his starvation. "After tasting Sasori's blood, everyone else's blood is just disgusting and makes me even hungrier, un."

"Well yeah, I know that it tastes disgusting, but we have to fucking try _something_! The war is in three days time, and you are in no condition to fucking fight! I mean, without blood we can't use our powers to their full fucking potential. We can't run that fast, our senses go dull, and we can't heal fucking quickly!" Deidara simply shook his head and Hidan gave a sigh, slumping back down onto his bed.

"When was the last time _you_ fed?" Deidara gave the albino a questioning look, tilting his head slightly.

Hidan gave a half hesitant shrug. "Truthfully, I snuck out yesterday while you were asleep and went to Kakuzu's house for some sex and blood. Don't worry, I didn't tell him where we were and all that fucking jazz. He just lectured me, and said that I wasn't allowed to enter the fucking war. Apparently Sasori has been missing you."

Deidara brightened up for a few seconds, but then gave a sneer. "Like I fucking care, un! The bastard probably doesn't miss me at all, and even if he did, I'm not going back. He'd just get pissed off at me for leaving him and go right back to ignoring me, un…"

"But Blondie…" Hidan scratched his head rather sheepishly, "what other choice do you fucking have? You only drink Sasori-Fucker's blood, but you fucking refuse to go to him. You're going to fucking die soon!"

Deidara sneered and shook his head in distaste. "Then I'd rather fucking die, un!" The blonde buried his head in the pillow, and gave a small sigh. "When is the war meeting?"

"In like, five fucking hours. I hear they're going to give us weapons made of fucking silver!" He gave a crazy cackle, and then a cough, smirking at Deidara. "I'll promise not to fucking kill Sasori, if you agree to stay the fuck away from Kuzu." The blonde gave a nod and went back to trying to bear his hunger pains.

-x-

It was finally the day of the battle, and Sasori was _miserable_. He had had the entire night off, but he wished that he had been able to spend it cuddling up with blonde in bed, or in front of the fireplace. The red head knew that it made him seem weak, that he actually wanted to _snuggle_ with a fucking_ vampire_, but dammit he _missed_ Deidara. Sasori stood in front of his bathroom mirror, slipping his new Akatsuki cloak on and buttoning it up. It fit perfectly, and was extremely comfortable. The red head sighed and imagined the flirtatious comments that the blonde would have made if he had seen him with it on. Sasori sneered and punched the mirror in an act of anger, successfully shattering it. DAMMIT! WHY THE FUCK DID HE CARE SO MUCH ABOUT A FUCKING LEECH?

The red head looked to his hand, not at all surprised to find that the mirror fragments hadn't even cut him. Sasori gave a sigh and shook his head in slight anger, giving a growl to himself. "FUCKING BLOODSUCKER!"

-x-

The Akatsuki stood in human form before Pein and a woman who wore a white cape with red flames at its base. She was unquestionably a werewolf as well, and Sasori guessed that she was the head of the other group of lycans. The woman had blonde hair, and a large pair of breasts. "This is Tsunade," Pein made a slight gesture towards the female; "she is the head of the Konoha group."

"Hello," Tsunade lifted an eyebrow at them and gave a slight nod in approval, "thank you all for joining in our goal to rid the world of the vampire scum. My team shall meet you at the Shinsho field as soon as possible."

They all nodded, and Pein gave a hum. "Okay Akatsuki, we are moving out. Follow my lead." Their leader transformed into his werewolf form, his cloak changing with him into armour. Sasori and the other members morphed into their lycan forms, as did Tsunade. Her armour was patterned like flames, but did not cover as much of the body as the Akatsuki's protective covering. Pein gave a nod at the members of his organisation and ran towards the window which they used as an entrance/exit whenever in wolf form. They moved in a two by two formation and followed after their leader.

-x-

They arrived in the field, surprised by the vast number of their own kind. The Akatsuki padded through the numbers, earning looks of awe from the other werewolves. Sasori caught a lot of the lesser-wolves staring at him in particular, most likely mystified by his oddly coloured eyes. They must have never before seen a wolf who had survived being bitten by the great Madara Uchiha. Of course they hadn't, he was the only one.

(Flash Back)

_Sasori was in the middle of the forest, all alone, on a mission to try and gain some inspiration for his art. He had lit the fire and was roasting marshmallows over the flames, though he was more preoccupied by watching the figures in the embers dance. The red head sighed, quite content with his get away from the every day life and personal issues. First of all he had the woman, Karura, who kept bothering him about wanting to get married. Sasori had only known the girl for a few years and she already was hearing wedding bells! They weren't even dating, and he didn't see her in that way either. A friend, sure, but nothing more. Then there was this freaking art exhibit. They wanted him to complete his work in a month's time, and here he was out of inspiration. Then there were the usual mundane tasks of life._

_Sasori sighed and wrinkled his nose when he noticed that he had accidentally burnt his marshmallow. It dribbled off of the skewer, melting and dissolving in the fire. The red head sighed and replaced it with another marshmallow, holding it out over the flame. This was so not helping him gain any inspiration. The great Sasori Akasuna, prodigy artist at the age of eighteen years, was completely out of motivation. He sighed with annoyance-_

Static buzzed through Sasori's memory, symbolic of a portion of his mind which had been blocked out. He skipped right through the static to the portions which he could recall.

_Sasori awoke in the cave which the creature had dragged him to. It sat now, looking like a human on the opposite side of a fire than he was on. The red head sat up, and scooted to the cave wall, as far away from the thing as possible. It looked up at him, its different eyes shining in the fire light. The creature's right eye was a bloody red in colour, while the other one was white with a series of black circular lines. "You are finally awake." His voice was deep and sounded like a cross between a normal tone and a growling creature. "The time is upon us anyway."_

_The creature stood up and made a move towards Sasori, causing the red head to flinch. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"_

_The thing stopped and tilted its head at Sasori, giving a slight hum. "My name is Madara Uchiha, and I have foreseen-"_

More static buzzed in Sasori's memory and he once again had to skip ahead.

_The red head struggled against the creature, which had once again reverted to wolf form. No matter what he did, however, he couldn't shove the giant paw off of him. Madara gave a snort and gazed down at Sasori. "Do not worry, you will survive. It has been foretold." The creature leaned downwards and took Sasori's left arm into its jaws, sinking fangs into the red head's flesh. He screamed at the feeling of poison seeping into his veins. It felt like fire was spreading through his body, igniting every single part of his self with its intense pain. The jaws pulled away from his arm, but the throbbing continued. Sasori clenched his teeth together to force himself to stop screaming, only half succeeding as he started to sob. "The person I have instructed you of has come searching for you. It is your job to find and bite them. I'll leave it up to you whether you wish to drink the person's blood, or to secrete on of the poisons into their blood stream." Sasori could barely hear what the creature was saying, but the next thing he knew, Madara had suddenly disappeared. The red head sat up, grabbing his bleeding arm and giving a hiss. God, the pain just wouldn't stop! He had to get to a hospital!_

_Sasori managed to get to his feet and stumbled out the cave, half frightened that the creature would return. He cried and fell over into the leaf litter as another burst of excruciating pain ran through his body. Sasori groaned and forced himself back onto his feet, but didn't have the strength to run anymore. The red head looked up at the full moon, and started to limp, trying to find civilisation. Two voices started to whisper in his head, one ordering him to drink blood and the other demanding he get rid of the poison which seeped through his body. Sasori gave an animalistic snarl as another rush of pain shot through his body. The voices grew louder in his head. Werewolf. Vampire. The words began to swim in his mind, but he didn't want to accept them. They didn't exist! Sasori hissed as the pain grew in his arm and he clutched instinctively harder at the bleeding wound. Dammit! He could practically feel himself dying! He needed to get to a hospital, he needed help! The voices began to scream in his mind, refusing to go unheard. DRINK BLOOD! GET RID OF THE POISON!_

_A third, outside, voice abruptly appeared. "SASORI!" The red head blinked in surprise, and looked around. Someone had actually come to help him! Sasori stumbled towards the voice, still clutching at his bloody wound. He arrived in a small clearing, which he faintly noticed to be his camp site of a few nights ago. His stuff was gone, but in the middle of the space, was a fairly young blonde boy, calling out his name. Sasori limped towards the unsuspecting child, the words of Madara buzzing through his head. It is your job to find and bite them. The blonde turned around and his face brightened at the sight of the red head. "Sas-" The eighteen year old cut the child off by sinking a new pair of fangs into the blonde's neck. The child took in a sharp breath of air, but was unable to struggle against Sasori._

_The two voices in his head grew even louder, almost at a deafening volume. DRINK HIS BLOOD! DRAIN THE POISON INTO HIM! Sasori made a snap decision, anything to end his turmoil. He excreted on of the two poisons which fought inside of him through his sharp teeth and into the boy's blood stream. His fangs instantly disappeared, though his canines remained sharper than any mortals. Sasori slowly pulled away from the twelve year old's throat, immediately regretting what he had just done. "I'm sorry."_

_The child stared up at him with a large pair of baby blue eyes, full of what could be sadness. The pair of azure orbs grew tired, fluttering a little as the blonde fought valiantly to remain conscious, but failed. His eyes closed, and the child began to fall. Sasori caught the blonde just before he hit the ground, cradling him gently. The pain in his arm began to ebb, and suddenly it disappeared entirely. Sasori frowned and looked to his left arm, stunned to find the wound had completely disappeared. A sudden pain shot through his body, and he was forced to drop the blonde onto the ground. He stepped backwards and crumpled to the floor, clutching onto his head in agony. Sasori cried out in suffering and he ended up curling into a tight ball._

_His body began to painfully shift, and he began to grow. Sasori's clothes fell to shreds and black hair began to sprout in its place, covering his entire being, whilst around his wrists and ankles, red hair grew boldly. Sasori snarled with his new long snout, feeling his teeth become large and sharp. His body suddenly stopped altering, and he lay still in the dirt, panting. Sasori twitched slightly, and slowly rolled over onto his stomach. He looked back and forth between his hands, shocked to see that they had been replaced by a pair of large paws. Sasori cried out in surprise, though it turned into a yelp instead. He leapt upwards, but ended up falling on his back. The red head scurried back onto his stomach and tried to stand up, but found he couldn't balance on his two back feet for long. He stood on all fours and began to examine himself, eyes wide. WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED? Sasori paced back and forth, shaking his large head in shock. HE HAD TURNED INTO THAT THING WHICH HAD BIT HIM! He looked upwards at the full moon, realisation making his blood go cold. Werewolf. HE WAS A FUCKING WEREWOLF! HE HAD TO GET TO A HOSPITAL! HE HAD TO FIND A CURE! HE HAD TO-_

_His eyes turned to the unconscious blonde, feeling extremely guilty. FUCK! HE HAD ACTUALLY BIT THE KID! Would he turn into a werewolf as well? Dammit, he couldn't leave the brat in the woods all alone…Sasori carefully padded to the unconscious blonde, trying to figure out how he was going to help the kid. The wolf tried to pick him up with his paws, but failed. Sasori leaned downwards and picked the kid up in his jaws, extremely careful not to hurt him. Now how was he going to help the blonde?_

_Sasori then became aware of his improved senses, his eyes widening slightly. He could hear, see and smell far more acutely than he ever could before. The red head could almost see a trail of the blonde's scent, leading away from the crime scene. Sasori took a few steps forward, before breaking out into a run. He bolted through the forest, following the twelve year old's scent trail._

_-x-_

_The wolf didn't even attract any attention from the several people he came across, but Sasori didn't bother to think about it. Eventually he ended up at a one story house, and followed the blonde's scent into the back yard. There was an open window, which the trail led to, and Sasori carefully slipped through the gap. It opened to a blue bedroom, which judging by the scent, belonged to the blonde. The red head carefully placed the child down on the unmade bed, and pulled the sheets over the unconscious boy. Sasori gave a sigh, which in the form he was in now, turned out as more of a growl. The werewolf turned to leave, when his eyes caught sight of a poster which was on the blonde's wall. It was a picture of him self, which read 'Sasori Akasuna – The Greatest Artist ever'. The wolf gave a snarl and ripped three claw marks through the poster. Without sparing another minute, he leapt out of the window, leaving the unconscious child to sleep._

_-x-_

_Sasori paced down the empty street, trying to figure out what to do. Dammit! There had to be a cure or something for this disease! The wolf heard a cry for help, and shifted into a run. He turned into a dark alley and noticed a group of three large wild cats hissing at something. Sasori padded menacingly into the alley and gave a loud roar. The cats stiffened and turned to face the wolf. They all hissed in fear and bolted, leaping up some garbage cans. The felines then leapt onto a fire escape climbing up and away from the giant wolf, leaving Sasori alone with the two victims. He was surprised to find that, instead of two people, there was a pair of small puppies. They were both pressed together against the wall, still uneasy from the cats. Sasori tried to speak to the dogs; only to find he couldn't put words together like usual. One of the dogs gave a whine, looking up at him terrified. It made a few barks and gestures, and Sasori surprisingly understood what it was trying to say. _"Are you going to eat us?"

_The wolf blinked down at the puppies, tilting his head to the side. After a few seconds, he tried speaking back in the similar fashion. _"No…I'm not going to eat you…" _Okay, he could talk to dogs…Weird…_

_The other puppy gave a slight sniffle noise, looking at him wearily. _"I am Hiruko, and this is Sandaime…Thank you for saving us." _Both dogs were in poor condition, and Sasori could tell that they were strays. He felt sorry for the two puppies, and half wanted to take them home…_

_The wolf was suddenly distracted by a new scent and the sound of soft paws stopping just behind him. Sasori turned and his eyes widened. In the mouth of the alley way stood a giant brown wolf, even larger than what Sasori was. It had a pair of glowing red eyes, and was giving him an intelligent look. "Who are you?" The werewolf paced forward to Sasori, clearly trying to intimidate him._

_Sasori lowered his head for a few seconds in an anxious fear. "I'm Sasori Akasuna." The wolf gave a snuffle, as if taking in the red head's scent. "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Kakuzu." The wolf stood in front of Sasori, looking down at him. Kakuzu then gave a slight confused snort, tilting his head a tad. "You have brown eyes…Impossible…" Sasori simply looked up at him, puzzled. "Come with me, I need to show you to my leader." The red head snarled and shook his head, but the brunette wolf simply growled menacingly down at him. "That wasn't a request."_

_Sasori gave a slight nod and turned to look at the two puppies, before turning back to Kakuzu. "…Alright…"_

_-x-_

_Sasori was led to an ordinary building, which had an open window on the fifth story. Kakuzu leapt up the side of the metal fire escape and the red head was forced to follow him. Sasori climbed into the building through the window, looking around. The room was vast, but also empty except for a few doors. Kakuzu padded forward to one of the doors, nudging it with his nose. "Leader…"_

_He stepped back over to Sasori, and the red head watched as the door opened. A male with orange hair exited the office, looking up at the two wolves, completely unfazed. "Who is this, Kakuzu?" Despite being a human, the male still spoke in the same language as the wolves._

"_Says his name is Sasori Akasuna, just like that artist-guy." The red head watched as the brown wolf's body shifted, until he was replaced by a tall man. He was naked, but appeared not at all disgruntled by the fact that they could both see his body. "But check out his eyes."_

_The orange haired man walked close to the red head, completely unfazed by the wolf which was twice his size. "Sasori Akasuna, you say? I heard he went missing a few days ago…I guess this is what happened to him." The man looked up into Sasori's eyes, giving a short hum. "Brown eyes…There is only one who could do this…Madara." The red head was surprised to hear the name, and quickly gave a nod. "Ah, so it is Madara's doing…The fact that you have survived…" The male straightened slightly and gave a nod at nothing in particular. "You are no longer Sasori Akasuna. You must give up the life that you knew before, and become just Sasori. After tonight, you will be able to control when you change shape, and you will join my organisation. We hunt vampires who break the law and kill mortals. I am Pein, you're leader, and as of now, you are one of us."_

(End of Flashback)

Sasori looked away from the lesser-wolves, continuing to pad forward with the rest of his group. Yes, they had never met one who had been bitten by the great Madara Uchiha before.

They finally stopped as Pein surveyed the future battle ground. "This is the place, Akatsuki. In a few hours time, the vampires will arrive, and we shall begin the fight. It will be bloody, and we may not all be able to survive, but we won't let the vampires defeat us."

-x-

Sasori stood in the front lines, larger than the other lycans which surrounded him left, right and behind. The vampires had yet to appear, but it was almost time for the fighting to commence. Sasori was tense as thoughts ran through his head, wondering what to expect. Was Deidara in the war? Would Sasori be forced to fight his love?

No, the blonde hadn't fed in over three week's time, even Deidara wasn't stupid enough to fight in that state! Or maybe the blonde had drunk someone else's blood…Or worse, he actually _was _stupid enough to fight on an empty stomach…

Sasori was cut off from his thoughts as the war began. Over the horizon, a withering mass loomed, and Sasori knew the scent which wafted into his nose all too well. Vampires. They were marching forward to meet the werewolves, armour-less, but clutching spears which Sasori could tell were entirely made out of silver. The vampires moved like a swarm of insects, moving down the hill as if all a part of a single body. Sasori couldn't see, hear or smell Deidara in the mass, but that didn't confirm whether or not the blonde was within the opposing force.

A loud roar echoed across the field, and Sasori could tell that it belonged to Pein. The red head and the other members of Akatsuki joined in the roar, and the rest of the wolves joined in a few seconds later. Without further to do, they began to storm forward. Sasori ran, leading his section into battle, racing towards the line of vampires. In barely a few seconds, Sasori was already attacking the bloodsuckers, as were the other werewolves. The red head ripped off the head of two vampires with his jaws, savouring the taste of the blood in his mouth as he began slicing the head off of a third with his claws. Their silver spears clashed against his indestructible armour, harmlessly bouncing off. There was a high pitched whine as the werewolves also experienced casualties, but Sasori didn't care about the lesser-wolves. It was their fault that there was a war going on, and that he had been dragged into it.

Sasori continued to swing his paws at the vile creatures, slicing four in half with one swipe from his powerful claws. The next thing the red head knew, the creatures were all around him as he got split up from his side. But he continued to fight, knowing that he couldn't give up. Sasori used his back paws to attack the bloodsuckers who fought behind him. He succeeded in wiping the line out, and he was once again united with his own kind. They continued to surge forward against the vampire menace. The leeches outnumbered them greatly, but the werewolves were far more powerful.

Sasori abruptly gave a snarl as a sharp sensation shot through his self, starting from the top of his right back leg. The red head turned and ripped the head off of the vampire who had stabbed him with the silver spear, but even though the bloodsucker was now dead, the weapon was stuck in Sasori's flesh, imbedded just within a small gap of the armour. He howled in agony at the burning sensation which spread throughout his body and added to his rage. Sasori tried to pull the staff out with his teeth, but his armour didn't grant him the flexibility needed to reach it. The red head, with no other option, continued to fight in agony, knowing at the back of his mind that if the silver remained in his flesh for too long, it could make his heart stop. Sasori channelled his pain and rage into fighting the vampires, trying to use the adrenalin rush to kill as many as possible before he could no longer fight.

Suddenly, Sasori felt someone pull the spear from his flesh. Expecting the worst, the red head swiped his back paw at the offender, successfully hitting the vampire but not to the desired fatal power. Sasori turned his body and raised a paw, ready to give the final blow, when his body still. Deidara stood with the bloody spear on the ground, staring wide-eyed at Sasori. Across his chest was a series of three claw marks which were bleeding excessively. The red head stared at the blonde, stunned. Deidara's forget-me-not eyes fluttered, and he collapsed onto the ground. Sasori leapt to the blonde, standing over his love protectively. The red head snarled in all directions, trying to get some space between them and the fighting. Confused vampires and werewolves parted, leaving a circle around Sasori and Deidara. The fighting around the red head stilled as many started to look over at the duo, confused as to why a lycan was trying to protect a dying vampire.

Sasori leaned down and slightly nudged the side of Deidara's face with his nose, resulting in the blonde's eyes flickering and opening slightly. "…Danna…" Shit, why weren't Deidara's wounds healing? The blonde really had been stupid enough to go into war without drinking anyone's blood!

Sasori gave another snarl at the spectators, knowing what he had to do if he wanted to save his love. Half satisfied with the space, the red head reverted back into his human form, much to the shock of the others. For extra measure, Sasori shot another snarl at the others, warning them not to interfere. One of the wolves gave a growl back and lunged at Sasori and Deidara, planning to rid the world of the disgrace. The red head was surprised when a dark shadow knocked the lesser-wolf away, giving a loud growl. Kakuzu stood, intimidating their own kind and _daring _them to try and attack. Sasori looked to the other side, seeing another figure protecting them on the side of the bloodsuckers. It was a vampire with grey hair, holding two spears. Sasori didn't know who it was, but he guessed that it was Kakuzu's vampire-lover, Hidan. They both stood strong, eager to protect their friends against even their own kind.

Sasori slumped down on the growl, pulling Deidara onto his lap and forgetting about the throngs of creatures watching with disapproving eyes. The blonde was only semi-conscious, his eyes fluttering slightly as he started bleeding to death. Sasori knew the only way to save Deidara would be to have him drink the werewolf's blood. The red head undid the first two buttons of his cloak, pulling the collar back to reveal his neck. "Deidara, drink up." He positioned the blonde's head at the nape of his neck, waiting for the usual pain. Instead, he felt Deidara tenderly lick at his skin, similar to a dog licking their master's hand. Sasori gave a slight growl of frustration, "Just bite me already!"

There were a few gasps of disgust and surprise from the audience which had momentarily ceased fighting to watch what would happen. It certainly wasn't the norm to have a werewolf actually encourage a vampire to bite them!

Deidara brought a hand up to weakly clutch at Sasori's cloak, nodding his head slightly. The blonde opened his mouth, and the red head stifled a groan as he felt Deidara's fangs sink into his neck. Excruciating pain shot through his body, but it grew much worse when the blonde actually began to drink his blood. The throbbing was just like when he had first been bitten by Madara Uchiha. Sasori, however, bore the pain. If it meant saving the blonde, then he would do it. He put his arms around Deidara, trying to take his mind off of the never-ending agony.

The blonde continued to suckle on Sasori's neck, like a new born on a mother's bosom. He moaned slightly at the taste which he had both missed and craved, the delectable taste of his lover's blood. Deidara's grip on the red head's cloak tightened as he began to regain his strength, and he started to suckle less desperately. The blonde could feel his wounds begin to heal remarkably faster than any normal vampire's could. Within a few more seconds, his hunger pains were completely gone, and in a few seconds more, he was finally full.

Sasori felt Deidara retract his fangs, and the intense pain immediately began to ebb into a dull ache. The blonde lapped at the wound, affectionately cleaning it with his tongue. "Danna~" Deidara pulled himself away from the red head's neck, giving the usual smirk up at him. "Isn't this romantic, un? You really know how to treat a boy…" The red head knew then that the blonde was alright.

Sasori gave him a vapid, bored look. "Why did I even bother to save you?" The red head rolled his eyes and pulled the blonde into a kiss. Deidara eagerly pressed back, having missed Sasori's lips just as much as his blood. They pulled away and looked into each others eyes. "I love you."

Deidara stared at the red head for a few seconds, before giving a gentle, tender smile. "I love you too, un." Sasori gave a small smile at the blonde and brought him into another kiss.

"I HATE TO FUCKING RUIN THE MOMENT," Hidan looked over at the duo, "BUT WE ARE KIND OF IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING _WAR _HERE!" Sasori and Deidara pulled apart, and looked around.

The reactions of their audience were mixed depending on the race. Sasori looked over at the vampires, who were awed and could possibly be described as _moved _by the red head. They must have known that being bitten wasn't the least bit pleasurable outside of sex, and that it was something which one would never agree to perform if they had a better option. The fact that Sasori had let Deidara feed on his blood in order to save the life of a _vampire_…Was something that they viewed as being _noble_.

The response of the werewolves was a mix of being moved by the idea of love conquering race, but the majority were disgusted by the fact that a lycan would actually give up his blood to save a _vampire_.

Sasori twitched his nose slightly and buttoned up his collar, getting to his feet. He hadn't realised just how large a ruckus he had caused. It wasn't just the close section which he had caused to stop fighting…His heroic exploit had led to a halt in the entire _war_. The battle ground was completely still and almost all eyes were on him. Deidara looked around the area, giving a smirk. "Imagine how awkward it would be if we started having sex, un."

Sasori shot the blonde an enraged glare, his face flushing slightly. "Okay, now _that_ was uncalled for, Brat!" The red head looked around, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, still blushing in embarrassment. "Ummm…Yeah, you can continue with the war now…"

"No!" Sasori felt his blood go cold as he recognised the growling voice he had heard many years ago. He looked over at a rocky outcrop which over looked the battle field, as did the rest of the forces. A giant black wolf stood intimidating and enormous, roughly twice the size of the largest werewolf Sasori knew. One of his eyes was red, while the other was white with black circular rings. Madara Uchiha. The only one in the entire world who was both vampire and werewolf, and the one who had bit Sasori in the first place. The great-wolf leapt from the rocky outcrop to the grassy plane, and began to pad forward. Both sides of the war parted to allow Madara through, and many of them bowed to the werewolf. Eventually he padded forward to the gap where Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan were. The blonde stood up, but the red head quickly moved infront of him, protectively. Madara now stood in the small clearing, looking down at Sasori and the others. Both Kakuzu and Hidan took weary steps backwards, but the red head remained standing in front of Deidara, prepared to fight in order to defend his love. "I am the great Madara Uchiha."

The crowds were completely silent with both awe and fear. Madara was a name which all of the vampires and lycans knew well. He was one of the original three, along with Hashirama and Nagato, though the original vampire, Hashirama, had been killed long ago, and the original werewolf, Nagato, had been missing for a long time. It didn't matter what species you were, Madara was considered a god.

The great wolf looked around at the lesser-beings, and then gave a loud howl, which ended with a snarl. "This war is _meaningless_. Vampires, and werewolves, you are all the _same_. I foresaw this war years ago, and I knew the outcome would be utterly disastrous. I turned this here werewolf, Sasori Akasuna, as I foresaw that he would put a successful stop to this ridiculous war. He has chosen this blonde to be his mate, despite the fact that they are of different races."

"Actually, I didn't really have much of a choice." Sasori slowly blinked up at Madara, "I was going to kill him, but he ended up seducing me…"

The wolf looked down at him, and ended up rolling his eyes. "None the less, you have protected this vampire, and you have fallen in love with him." Sasori mumbled under his breath and blushed slightly, humiliated by the entire situation. How the fuck did this all happen? "Exactly. Vampires can be heartless. Werewolves can be vicious. Vampires can also be caring. Werewolves can also be tender. You are all the same, and this hatred must stop." He looked around, and Sasori almost thought that he grew even taller. "This wolf here is a hero, so do not belittle him for saving a vampire, for even though you are of different races, you are all the same."

The silence seemed to grow as Madara stopped lecturing the masses and looked around. This almost-awkward silence came to a halt, however, by a loud cluttering noise. Sasori looked over, and saw that Hidan had thrown both of his silver spears to the ground in agreement. The red head then looked over to Kakuzu, and watched as he reverted back to his human form. There were a few whispers amongst both races, and then the rest of the masses followed. The vampires dropped their weapons, and the wolves morphed back into their mortal bodies.

The meaningless war was over.

-x-

All of the Akatsuki had received the night off for their valiant efforts in the war, and Sasori was spending it curled up in front of the fireplace with Deidara and his two dogs. The red head was currently in wolf form, with Hiruko and Sandaime curled up against his right side. Under his left arm was the blonde, snuggled against Sasori with his head buried in the wolf's neck, the vampire clad only in Sasori's Akatsuki cloak. Deidara nuzzled his face against the red head's fur, giving a content hum. "What a day, un! I managed to single-handedly stop an entire war." Sasori slightly opened his left eye to glare half-heartedly at the blonde, giving a slight growl in the back of his throat. "…Okay, you and Madara helped a _tiny_ bit, un." The red head gave a faint snort and closed his eyes once more. Deidara sighed and nuzzled Sasori's neck once again, giving yet another content sigh. A few seconds went by, and the blonde gave a sarcastic hum. "You still owe me for the three and a half weeks of proper sex that you've deprived me of."

Sasori gave a snort and lifted his head up, causing the blonde to groan at having his pillow taken away. The red head looked over at his two dogs, giving a slight snuffle and speaking to them in their native language. "I'm sorry, but it's probably best that you leave the room." The canines looked up at him, giving a slight whine of denial. Sasori gave them a vapid look, and they knew that it was best to do what he said. Hiruko and Sandaime got up onto all fours and sauntered out of the room.

Deidara blinked at the two dogs as they left the duo alone, and then up at Sasori, giving a smirk. "Well, I didn't mean right_ now_ but if you _insist_~" The blonde stood up and moved to the door, looking back at the red head with the same smirk. "So…On the floor, or should we move to the bedroom, un?" Sasori sat up, giving the blonde a dull look, and Deidara rolled his eyes, shutting the door with a clack. "Come on, Danna, be a bit _spontaneous_~" The vampire smirked and began to undo the buttons on the borrowed Akatsuki cloak in a seductive fashion, casually dropping the uniform to pool on the ground, revealing his naked body. Deidara slowly began walking over to the wolf, his eyes narrowing and smirk widening. "Oh Danna, your tails wagging~" Sasori blinked and immediately stopped his tail from moving from side to side, giving a slight humiliated snarl. The blonde rolled his eyes and stopped in front of the wolf, starting the pet him. "Who's a good boy?"

Sasori growled and pushed the vampire onto the floor, pinning him down with one large paw. "You'll pay for that, Brat." Of course, Deidara couldn't understand canine, so he just heard the wolf give a few sinister growls. The red head started to lap at the blonde's neck with his large pink tongue, but this only caused Deidara to laugh at the sensation.

"Down boy, that tickles!" The blonde continued to laugh, but it slowly turned into a moan as Sasori reverted into his ordinary form. The now human Sasori licked and sucked at Deidara's collar bone, marking him with a hickey. Deidara moaned, and gave a slight lusty chuckle. "I like this form much better, un~" Sasori simply gave a slight hum and pulled away, moving three fingers to Deidara's mouth. The vampire gave the red head an irritated look, shaking his heads slowly. "We haven't had full sex in three and a half weeks, you keep starving me, and last time when we _almost _had sex, you kicked me out before we even got to cum. I think I deserve a few minutes of foreplay, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes and gave a sigh, pulling his hand away from Deidara's mouth. "We would have finished last time if you hadn't had gotten so excited and bit me. So don't put all the blame on me. It's not my fault I have a very busy job, Brat." Sasori gave a snort and moved his mouth back to Deidara's neck, returning to pleasuring the blonde. The vampire wrapped his arms around the red head, moving one hand to grip onto Sasori's hair, giving a moan.

"Lower~" The red head rolled his eyes and began trailing his lips down to Deidara's left nipple, beginning to tease the pink bud. Sasori brought his right hand up to the other nipple, fiddling and pinching it, causing Deidara to arch his back in pleasure. "Danna~ Lower~"

The red head let go of Deidara's nipples and began trailing kisses down the blonde's body until he reached his lower regions. Sasori almost-tenderly nuzzled his face against the curly blonde hairs and the base of Deidara's length. He began to kiss his way up the blonde's shaft, slowly inching towards the tip, causing the vampire groaned in frustration, bucking his hips slightly to try and make Sasori speed up his ministrations. The red head rolled his eyes and finally reached the end of Deidara's length, kissing the very tip. "You're the one who wouldn't let me go straight to the sex. So I get to tease you as much as I want." Sasori slowly licked the top of the blonde's shaft, wrapping his hand around the base. The red head brought the tip into his mouth and started to suck, swirling his tongue around it. Deidara moaned and bucked his hips, trying to make Sasori take more of him in. The red head growled at the back of his throat and forcibly held the blonde's hips down with his left hand, making sure that he didn't buck his hips again. Sasori relaxed slightly and began to move his mouth further down, taking more of the vampire in. As he did so, the red head also massaged the base of Deidara's length, which resulted in the blonde giving a desperate moan. His legs wrapped around Sasori's upper body, trying to make the red head go faster. Giving a mental sigh, the older male finally decided to grant the vampire's wish. Sasori took the entire length into his mouth and sucked harder on Deidara's shaft, soon starting to deep throat him.

"Danna~!" The blonde cried out and buried his hands in Sasori's hair, tugging on the locks desperately. The red head closed his eyes and continued to pleasure Deidara, intent on finishing as soon as possible so that he could have his own fun. The blonde continued to moan and cry out in bliss, his grip on Sasori's hair tightening. Deidara rocked his hips, giving an extra loud cry as he finally released into the red head's mouth. Sasori pulled away, swallowing the blonde's cum in one gulp. He was pretty neutral about the taste, and didn't find it appetizing, or disgusting. Deidara gave a sigh of relief and removed his legs from around Sasori, relaxing them on the floor.

The red head leaned down and began trailing kisses back up the blonde's body, stopping once he finally reached Deidara's lips. They held the peck for a few seconds, before the vampire opened his mouth, inviting the red head to play. Sasori took the request and pushed his tongue inside of Deidara's orifice, running it against the blonde's tongue. The vampire moved his arms to wrap around Sasori's neck, deepening the kiss and pulling the red head impossibly closer. After a few seconds, they were forced to end the act so that the blonde could catch his breath.

Sasori sat up to try and patiently wait for his love, but became distracted by the sight. The nearby fire place was giving off a bright orange light, which danced elegantly across Deidara's bear skin. Sasori stared in awe, taken aback by the beauty of the picture. This was the inspiration that the red head had been seeking all those years ago. Sasori leaned down and unexpectedly recaptured the blonde's lips in a chaste, tender kiss. Deidara was still for a few seconds, before he kissed back. The red head soon pulled away, giving the blonde a half desperate look. "Was that not enough foreplay for you, or can we have actual sex now?"

Deidara smirked up at him, giving a slight chuckle. "It depends, are you going to put on your seductive act, un?" Sasori gave the blonde a blank look and shook his head, causing the blonde to return the expression. "Come on, Danna, for me?"

The red head gave a sigh, running a hand through his hair in irritation. "Fine." He changed his demeanour instantly, smirking down at the blonde charmingly. "So, _Deidara_, do you want me _inside_ of you? Because you know, _Dei_…" Sasori leaned down to the vampire's ear, running his tongue over the outer rim seductively. "I'm _extremely hard_, and you look so _tantalizingly delicious_, that I don't think I can _restrain myself any longer_~"

Deidara shuddered, giving a moan of wanton lust. "Oh _god_, Danna, fuck me _hard_ and fuck me _**now**_~!"

The red head pulled away, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "What about preparation, Brat?" Deidara gave an annoyed frown up at him, and Sasori gave a sigh before smirking once again. "Well, _Dei_, would you like me to squeeze my digits inside of you and finger-fuck you before I shove my large, hard, length inside of your small, sexy, derriere?"

Deidara gave a groan and shook his head desperately. "Just fuck me already, un!" Sasori raised an eyebrow at the blonde, rolling his eyes. He was well aware that it was just the vampire's lust talking, so he put three fingers into his own mouth, pulling them out before they were even fully lubricated. If the blonde hadn't minded it raw, then he couldn't complain for Sasori not preparing him to the highest extent. The red head moved his fingers to Deidara's entrance, immediately shoving three digits inside of the blonde. The vampire gave a slight groan but didn't protest, just bucking his hips in need. Sasori gave a few finger thrusts before finding the blonde's sweet spot resulting in Deidara letting loose a wanton moan, rolling his hips slightly in need. The red head remembered his own yearning for pleasure, and removed his digits from the blonde, positioning his shaft at Deidara's entrance.

Sasori didn't give any warning as he gave a hard forward thrust, imbedding himself deeply and pleasurably inside of the blonde. He gave a groan, and Deidara moaned loudly, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around the red head. Sasori didn't even bother to wait for the blonde to adjust, pulling out and thrusting back in with unhuman strength, slamming straight into Deidara's prostate gland. The blonde cried out in bliss and Sasori gave a groan at the feeling of being inside of the vampire. So unbelievably hot, so unbelievably tight, and so fucking unbelievably pleasurable. The red head pulled out and gave another thrust back in, hitting the blonde's prostate once again.

He was still for a few seconds, before Sasori gave a smirk and began to pound in and out of the blonde and a sporadic pace. Deidara started crying out in pure ecstasy and dug his nails into Sasori' back (luckily the red head had long since taught the blonde to refrain from clawing him, even during sex). Deidara moved his hips with Sasori's thrusts, and the red head put his arms around the blonde's waist so that he had better access to the vampire's prostate. Deidara cried out as Sasori continued to endlessly strike the blonde's sweet spot, and was unable to even catch his breath. The red head groaned and moved his hand to the vampire's length, starting to roughly pump the blonde in time with his inhumanly strong thrusts. Deidara practically screamed in pleasure, and Sasori half-noticed the blonde's fangs begin to grow in preparation; but it didn't deter the werewolf at all.

Sasori pumped the blonde even faster and sped up his own thrusts, knowing that they were both extremely close. The red head gave a shuddering groan, and tried to tell Deidara to release at the same time as him, but he was unable to form any words due to his ragged breathing. The blonde, however, had the ability to read his mind, so Deidara gave a half nod in understanding. Sasori's grip on the vampire's length tightened and the red head gave a shuddering groan while the blonde practically screamed. They both released at the same time, Deidara over their chests and Sasori deep inside of the vampire. As they came, the red head abruptly felt the blonde sink his fangs into Sasori's neck…And it felt like _bliss_. The werewolf gave a pleasured groan that only escalated once Deidara began to drink his blood. The blonde moaned against his neck as he lapped up the delicacy with his tongue, soon retracting his fangs as he became satisfied, cleaning the wound tenderly once finished.

The red head collapsed onto the blonde, where they lay on the floor for a few minutes, trying to regain their correct breathing patterns and recover their ability to move. Eventually, Deidara was the one to break the silence with a short, airy chuckle. "Round…Two…Un?" All Sasori could do was give a nod in approval as it all began again.

-x-

The sun was in the sky by the time their night of passion finally ended. At some point which neither of the lovers could remember, they had moved to the bedroom, where they now lay with Deidara on top of the red head, completely exhausted. His blonde hair was tangled and still damp with sweat, and he had his head buried in the crook of Sasori's neck. "Okay, I forgive you, un." Deidara gave a content sigh and affectionately nuzzled the bottom of the red head's jaw. "You're an _animal_, un~" The red head gave him a slight, ironic look, but couldn't bring himself to work up the strength to do anything more. Deidara chuckled lightly, and gave another satisfied sigh. "Just a few things, un. Don't you dare starve me ever again, I'm setting one week as the maximum time without blood…And sex…I know you have a busy job that takes a lot out of you, but a bit of sex after a night of work won't kill you, un." Sasori rolled his eyes, too tired to even give a sigh. "And another thing…You said something on the battlefield, un…"

"Not happening." The red head closed his eyes, too proud to openly tell the blonde his feeling again now that they weren't in a life-or-death situation.

"Come on, Danna." Deidara tried to push himself up to look at the red head, but finding he didn't have the strength, stopped trying. "It's not like I'm asking you to say it on a daily-basis, un. Just every once in a while would be nice. Here, I'll even begin. I love you, un."

Sasori twitched his nose in distaste, "I hate you, Brat."

"Wrong answer." Deidara gave a smirk and gently nuzzled Sasori's neck. "I love you. I love you, un. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you, un." Clearly he was trying to irritate the red head, and it was working…

"Fine then, I love you. Now leave me alone." Sasori managed to roll over onto his side and push the blonde away from him, but he didn't have enough strength to roll onto his other side.

Deidara scooted back over to the red head, wrapping his arms around him and once again burying his head in the crook off Sasori's neck. "See? Was that so hard to say, un?"

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little…" Deidara gave a soft chuckle and affectionately nuzzled Sasori's neck once more.

"And one last thing…I'm never sleeping on the couch again, un. I don't care how tired or fed up with me you are, I sleep with you in the bed." Sasori gave a small grumble and draped an arm over Deidara's waist. "Good."

They lay there for a few minutes of silence, and when Sasori risked a look down at Deidara, he noticed that the vampire had already fallen asleep. "…" He gave a sigh and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to envelope him in its warm clutches as well. "Fucking leech."

-x-

Sasori was in Pein's office, seated directly opposite his leader. The orange haired male gave him the usual thoughtful look, and the normal slight hum. "Your neck is covered in bite marks."

The red head's nose twitched slightly and he pulled his Akatsuki cloak collar up further to hide the wounds. "Yeah, usually one bite heals after an hour, but this many will probably take a day to disappear…"

"Very well." Pein gave a slight nod, "Thank you for stopping the war. Truthfully I was against it the entire time, but my brother told me that I was to make the Akatsuki join. He said that if I joined, then the war would come to an end without a devastating conclusion, and I thought it best to follow his instructions."

Sasori gave a frown at his leader, "You're brother?" Pein gave another nod, and the red head blinked at him. "Who is your brother?"

"Madara. You see, Pein is an identity which I made for myself a long time ago." Akatsuki's leader brought his hands to his eyes and removed the two contacts which he wore, revealing his eyes to be exactly like Madara's left orb. White with black circular lines. "You would know my true identity as Nagato, one of the original three, the original werewolf who disappeared long ago." Sasori's eyes widened from shock, but he couldn't form anymore questions. "It is best that I come clean with you. Truthfully, Madara has been acting behind the scenes of your life for a few years now. On the night that Akatsuki found you, my brother came to me and instructed that if I was to come across a werewolf with brown eyes, I was to have you join. Later that night, Kakuzu brought you to me both dazed and disoriented." The male gave a hum, and replaced his contact lenses so that his eyes were once again crimson. "And on the night when you met your vampire lover, I was originally going to send Itachi on the mission to kill him, but again Madara appeared. He instructed me to place you on the mission instead. My brother also told me to increase your mission load over the last few months…But I shall decrease your work back to your normal level from now on…And that is how we are here today…Madara told me that he gave you instructions…Do you remember what it was he told you?"

Sasori gave a frown, and tried to remember what Madara had informed him of all those years ago… "No, I can't remember…A lot of my memories of that night have been blocked out, and I've only been able to recently recall some portions…"

Pein gave a thoughtful hum, "Very well. Thank you again for putting an end to the war, and do not under any circumstances reveal my true identity to anyone." Sasori gave a quick nod of approval, and Pein handed him a file. "I've assigned you a C mission for today, but I'll put you back to A and S tomorrow night, so be prepared."

Sasori gave a nod and took the file, getting to his feet. "Thank you, sir." He was about to leave, when Pein stopped him.

"Oh, and I have a message for your vampire lover." The male knitted his hands together and put them beneath his chin. "If he ever leaves you again, then I'll have the Akatsuki hunt him down."

Sasori blinked at him, and then gave a smirk. "Okay, I'll tell him. Thank you sir."

"You're a hero, Sasori. Don't let others make you believe other wise." The red head nodded and left his leader's office, ready to go on his latest mission. Pein gave a sigh and slowly shook his head as he leaned back in his chair. "And if you ever disobey my orders again, Sasori Akasuna, I'll personally kill you."

-x-

Sasori arrived home at around midnight, which was quite impressive timing even for a C mission. The red head shut the door behind him and looked around, not at all worried that the lights were all out. Sasori traipsed to the lounge-room, raising an eyebrow to find his two dogs weren't in their pet beds. He gave a hum and moved to the bedroom, opening the door to gaze in. Sasori couldn't help but give a small smile at the sight which greeted him.

Deidara was still sound asleep, with both Sandaime and Hiruko curled up at the vampire's side. Sasori traipsed into the room and shut the door behind him, accidentally waking the two canines. They lifted their heads to see who the intruder was, and became excited to see that the red head was home. The dogs got up and began to bark in unison.

_PACK BROTHER! PACK BROTHER IS HOME! PACK BROTHER IS HOME! PACK BROTHER IS HOME!_

The canines jumped off of the bed and ran over to the red head, leaping up excitedly. Sasori kneeled down and began to pet his beloved dogs. "I thought I told you that you weren't allowed on the bed." They whimpered softly and put their ears down.

_Pack Brother's mate said we were allowed…_

Sasori rolled his eyes, and heard a groan from the bed. "What's with all the racket?" Deidara sat up, with a yawn, and looked over to the red head, brightening up. "You're home early, un."

"Yeah, they gave me a low rank mission, but just for tonight, so don't get used to it." Sasori stood up and took his shoes off, crawling into the bed. "By the way, Pein told me to tell you that if you ever run away again, all of Akatsuki will hunt you down."

"M'kay, un." Deidara undid the top two buttons of Sasori's cloak so that he could nuzzle his face into the red head's neck. "I'll keep that in mind."

Sasori put his arms around the blonde and pulled the sheets over them. He heard a gentle whine and gave a sigh, looking over at the two dogs. "Hiruko, Sandaime, you can sleep on the bed…But just for tonight." The canines gave a happy bark and jumped onto the sheets, curling up at their feet.

Deidara nuzzled the red head's neck, giving a small content sigh. "Good night, Danna."

"…" Sasori gave a small, irritated hum. "If you want, I'll take you, Hiruko and Sandaime to the park in the morning…"

The blonde was quiet for a few seconds, before he gave a smile. "I'd like that, un." Sasori gave a small nod, and closed his eyes. "…Danna, I know I don't say this a lot…But thank you."

The red head was still for a few seconds, before he gave a small smile. "You're welcome, Brat."

Deidara was quiet for a few seconds, before pulling away to give the red head a dull look. "If you dare start ignoring me again, I'll castrate you."

Sasori returned the blonde's look with one which was equally vapid. "You wouldn't castrate me. You love my dick too much."

"…" Deidara smirked and reburied his head in Sasori's neck, nuzzling him affectionately. "Good point, un."

The red head rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head in only half-annoyance. Sasori sighed and closed his eyes, holding Deidara slightly closer. "…Fucking leech…"

-x-

Pein sat on the rooftop of the building, looking down at the oblivious world below, the city naïve to the fact that a massive casualty had been only narrowly avoided. There would soon be a funeral to commemorate those who had unfortunately lost their lives during the stupid war, and Pein would have to attend. Luckily none of the Akatsuki had been killed, but several wolves and many vampires had met their end. "I spoke to him today…He couldn't recall the instructions that you gave him."

A figure moved out of the darkness, revealing the human figure of Madara Uchiha, the great vampire werewolf. He traipsed over to Pein and sat down next to him, joining his brother in looking down at the world. "It does not matter, Nagato, he followed my directions none the less…"

"Perhaps they were still in his subconscious." Pein gave a small shrug, and continued to look down at the world below. "What were your instructions anyway?"

"First he was to join the Akatsuki, and eventually track down the vampire he turned all those years prior. Gain his trust and let the vampire become dependant on his blood, then when the war neared, to stop feeding him. He followed the instructions, despite forgetting. When I foresaw the end of the war, there were fewer casualties than in this reality, but had the war progressed, the carnage would have been unimaginable…In my premonitions, I saw a battle field stained with blood, and both sides being wiped out." Pein gave a nod, and a few seconds went by before Madara spoke once again. "I fear somewhat for Sasori and his vampire lover. Those who supported the war may go after them."

"Do not worry; both are quite capable of defeating others who go after them. Sasori not only has werewolf and human DNA, but he also possesses vampire genes, just as his lover also possesses werewolf genes. These extra genes are not strong enough to empower their other sides, but are able to grant the vampire strength more powerful than any other vampires, and Sasori a greater speed than other werewolves. They will be able to take down any enemies they encounter."

Madara gave a nod, and looked up at the full moon. "You have great confidence in them, Nagato. Let's hope that you are right…That mortal wife of yours will probably be wondering where you are."

Pein gave a nod and got to his feet. "You are correct; it would be wise for me to take my leave. Konan gets upset if I'm not there when she wakes up." The orange haired male turned to Madara and gave a polite bow of respect. "Goodbye brother, I shall see you when I next see you." Pein looked back at the city and casually stepped off of the edge of the building, falling quickly to the ground below. Just before he hit the pavement, however, he transformed into his lycan form, bounding through the street towards his home.

Madara watched his brother leave, shaking his head slightly in disapproval. Why Nagato wished to be with a mortal simply perplexed the vampire-werewolf. Just like he didn't understand how Sasori had ended up falling in love with the vampire. "…I forget how odd and unpredictable reality really is…" Madara once again shook his head and looked away from the naïve city, moving his gaze towards the all-knowing full moon which sat, always changing, in the night sky above the oblivious world which they all belonged to.

The End


End file.
